Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon
by xTonks
Summary: Harry se atreve... traduccion


'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon'  
  
N/T: Holas!!! Este fic tb es d DigitalRonni. espero ke les guste.  
  
========  
  
'Nunca hagas cosquillas a un Dragon dormido'  
  
Oh pero es tan tentador.  
  
Sonrio mientras lo veo dormir, su pecho sube y baja cada ves que respira, sus hipnotizantes ojos ocultos detras de sus parpados. El se mueve mientras duerme, sus dedos recorriendo la sabana. Su cabeza, descansando sobre la almohada, el color negro contrasta con la palidez de su piel, se mueve ligerante de un lado a otro. Si no fuera por la sonrisa en su rostro, pensaria que esta teniendo una pesadilla. Pero esta y sus ocasionales gemidos me dicen otra cosa. Mi sonrisa se ensancha. Espero que la este pasando bien. Mis dedos anhelan trazar las lineas de su rostro. Me resisto. El no durmió mucho esta moche, lo se. Lo escuche dando vueltas en su cama a lo largo de la noche y aun me pregunto que lo estaba manteniendo despierto. El no habla de lo que le molesta, mi Dragon. El se lo guarda todo para si mismo hasta que explota. Esa es simplemente su manera de ser. Pero yo puedo decir cuando algo va mal. Agito mi cabeza. Para, me digo a mi mismo. El esta bien.  
  
El se mueve de nuevo a causa de su sueño, su cadera golpeandose contra mi rodilla, pero el no se levanta. El sigue durmiendo, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca se desvanece. Me rio y pongo mi mano sobre mi boca para detener los sonidos. El normalmente sufre de insomnio. Aunque dudo que una bomba lo despertara ahora. Ya no puedo soportar estar asi... no tocarlo, y mis dedos llegan a sacar un mechón de cabello rubio-platinado lejos de su cara. Es tan suave, tan perfecto, y sonrio ligeramente. Mi Dragon es tan bello. Lleno de poder, como un Dragon debe ser. Un poder oculto, como si estubiese esperando el momento adecuado para mostrarse. Se de lo que el es capaz. Lo he visto en sus buenas y malas. Y sigo amandolo. Y sigue siendo mio.  
  
Mis manos van mas abajo, trazando su cuello elegante, sus hombros. El sigue durmiendo. Estoy emocionado con la libertad que tengo, me acerco poco a poco a la cama, mis manos nunca dejan su piel. No esta usando camisa. Cuando duerme nunca lo hace. Mis manos viajan por su pecho y se estremece ligeramente bajo mi toque. Me detengo, esperando a ver si se levanta, pero sigue durmiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrio y mis manos continuan su recorrido, empujando la sabana mientras pasan, deteniendose en su ombligo, maravillandome con la pequeña linea de pelo que desciende por sus boxers. Me detengo ahí, mirandolo pensativamente. El nunca me deja verlo así cuando hacemos el amor. El dice que el es feo y que no debería poner mis ojos sobre el. Yo digo que el es hermoso.  
  
Y lo es.  
  
La linea de su cuello, sus hombros anchos, su pecho bien definido, su estomago perfecto. Lo hacen hermoso. Y el hecho de saber que clase de persona es lo hace aun mas bello. El es asombroso.  
  
Finalmente, se despierta y abre sus ojos, pestañando. El me ve inexpresivamente por un momento hasta que reconoce su ambiente y a mi. El sonrie soñolientamente y se estira bostezando profundamente. Mi mano sigue recostada en su estomago. Bosteza de nuevo y se sienta. Mi mano se cae a su regazo y yo me rio silenciosamente mientras el me ve inexpresivo.  
  
"Que estas haciendo?" el pregunta, su voz sigue soñolienta y algo chillona. Yo me encojo de hombros y me inclino para besar ligeramente sus labios.  
  
"Haciendole cosquillas a un Dragon dormido". Digo mientras me pongo de pie. Sacudiendome un poco y sonriendo abiertamente. El me mira con esa mirada extrañada, levantando una ceja, confundido. Me gusta la mirada de desconcierto en su rostro. A mi Dragon no le gusta cuando no entiende las cosas. Le hace pensar que esta fuera de control. Yo se que el nunca lo estara.  
  
"En el colegio no te enseñaron a no hacer eso?" el pregunta, estirandose y tapandose con la sabana hasta la barbilla, luciendo como un niño pequeño, una mueca soñolienta pasa por su rostro. Yo asiento lentamente, sabiendo que mi sonrisa muestra pura tencion sexual, y procedo a salir del cuarto, moviendo mis caderas rítmicamente, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mi. Me rio.  
  
"Oh Draco," Digo mientras me volteo, "Eres tan divertido." Y con eso me dirijo a la cama y voy por el.  
  
Mi Dragon hace los sonidos mas dulces cuando esta excitado.  
  
*Fin*  
  
N/T: ke tal??? a mi me gusto... Harry es un pervertido, me enkanta!!! Aunke Draquito no tuvo muxo 'protagonismo' en este fic... d todos modos me gusto... y a uds??? Ya saben, un Review me haria la girl mas happy dl MUNDO!!! Bueno... muxos kisses y huggies. ByEs....  
  
xTonks GC's RiOt GiRl  
  
Every HERO Needs a DRAGON --- Draco/Harry rulzZ!!!  
  
Monny/ Paddie - - - - - 4ever ^_^ 


End file.
